Take Responsibility
by MickeyMack
Summary: 2nd floor bathroom. Last stall. Now. One simple text lands him in another sticky situation. Once again Edd finds himself falling victim to Kevin's predatory advances. This time the fiend even catches him in the middle of class and subjects him to his newest fantasies. Warning: Yaoi/BL, Sexual Content, Explicit Language, KevEdd


**Summary: Once again Edd finds himself falling victim to Kevin's predatory advances. This time the fiend even catches him in the middle of class.**

 **A/N: Here is another KevEdd one-shot for you. If you read the other mature one, "Because I Said So", it continues that kind of relationship and universe. You do not need to read it to understand what is going on here. It was also another lemon with little plot. Here are the warnings:**

 **Warning: BL (Boy's Love), Sexual Content, Profanity**

Peach Creek High School; ideally a place for enriching young minds and refining wayward adolescents into productive members of society. Double D adores this place. It is a haven where he can prosper along side his closest companions and fellow cohorts…usually. Right now, he is not feeling so optimistic and that is because of the glaring message staring at him from his cellphone:

 _2_ _nd_ _floor bathroom. Last stall. Now._

The sender is none other than the most abrasive and temperamental kid on the block, so to speak. Quarterback of the Peach Creek football team and previously notorious for being the cul-de-sac bully; Kevin. The redhead is stereotypically hot-headed and dangerously impatient, so despite his reservations Double D knows he must excuse himself from class to see what he needs. After raising his hand and being acknowledged he makes up some excuse of not feeling well and the teacher grants him a pass to the nurse. His lie was blatant and poor, but no one questioned it due to his perfect reputation. The only one who did not seem to buy it is his best friend Eddy who eyed him suspiciously as he left the room.

Even with his pass, he is a nervous about being caught somewhere he is not supposed to be but eventually he makes it to the rendezvous point. The bathroom is deserted and quiet but following the instructions of the text he makes his way to the last stall against the far wall. Swallowing his dread, he pushes the door open to find the ginger sitting on the toilet with his hands shoved in his pockets and legs spread on either side of the porcelain throne. "You sure took your sweet time, dorko."

"Kevin. It has only been five minutes since your message was delivered. Do exercise some patience. In fact, why have you requested my presence to begin with? We should both be attending class right now."

"Funny you mention that."

"Pardon?" Edd's indignant demeanor is quickly wilting in the face of the jock's predatory leer.

"See the thing is, I _was_ in class but after being lectured to death I fell asleep—"

"Deplorable! Kevin perhaps if you used class time more efficiently and appropriately then you could complete your own assignments instead of relying on me all—"

"Shut up dork. I wasn't finished."

"I…" Whatever he was going to say dies on his lips when those green eyes narrow into threatening slits; daring the nerd to challenge his authority.

"As I was saying, I fell asleep and had this _interesting_ dream." He emphasizes the word interesting by grabbing the noticeable bulge tenting his black shorts and licking his lips.

"I-Interesting?"

"Mmm, very interesting." The jock's hand has not left his package since he first put it there and he is now rubbing himself in slow deliberate circles as Edd struggles to find something to say. He is finding it more and more difficult to tear his cyan eyes away from the lewd display.

"Pardon my candor, but what does your having a dream in the middle of class have to do with me Kevin?"

"I'm glad you asked." That makes one of them. "I woke up hard as a rock with no one to take care of it."

"O-Oh, um…" The bookworm's face is heating up to the point where he thinks he may faint. "Experiencing e-erotic daydreams is typical and natural for adolescences of our age range—"

"So, I came to the bathroom to rub one out real quick, but then something donned on me. Why not get the one responsible in on this?"

A tense moment passes where they just stare at each other; Kevin ogling the nervous dork as he stands there trembling in anticipation and dread. Edd knows what the bigger teen is waiting for and after gulping loud enough for the other to hear he finally dares to ask, "The one responsible?" And just like that, the redhead is on his feet and advancing on the smaller boy. "Eep!" A little shriek blurts from his lips when he other slams him into the stall door with a harsh shove. "K-Kevin!"

"Shut it. You want someone to hear you?"

"No but—ngh." When the jock leans in and chomps down on his ear, he has to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He can feel him pressing his hips against his smaller frame; grinding his rigid sex against his stomach.

"You feel that? That's because of you."

"B-Because of me? I-I do not—ah!" The words catch in his throat when he suddenly stops rubbing himself to grab at the shorter boy's clothed member. Soon Double D is twisting and turning trying to escape his sure, rough gropes but all to no avail. The stronger boy is not budging at all. Despite the situation, he can feel all the blood rushing from one brain to another. "K-Kevin don't! Not—ah, have some d-decency! Not, ngh, here."

"Why not? It's your fault so take responsibility."

"I—yah! Did not d-do anything. You are being un-mm-reasonable." As meek and cute his cries of innocence are, they still fall on deaf ears. Those wide, tear-framed cyan eyes only further entice the predator in him.

"Yeah, you haven't done anything _yet_." Double-D grabs at his larger wrists when he starts to unbutton his purple shorts but, it proves futile when they drop around his ankles. Before he can stammer out his protests, the athlete tugs down his underwear to join the pile.

"Kevin! The floor is filthy; an oasis of public restroom bacteria and viruses. E. coli, streptococcus, hepatitis A, shigella—"

" **Shut. Up.** " He bites down on his ear again and reaches his hand down to grab his exposed sex. His hands move up and down his length in swift and hard movements to ensure that the brainiac is all but intelligible.

A task he is succeeding at if his helpless moans are anything to go by. "Nngh—no, ah ugh st—ah it."

"Stop? How can you say that when you've gotten this hard in my hand?"

"I…" What can he say? The shaky grip he had on his large wrist is weakening by the second and he knows he must be blushing like mad. Even if he was not reacting so much, what could he really do to stop the bully? He always gets what he wants and seems to know how to manipulate the nerd's body into complying.

"That's what I thought. Now, time for _you_ to make _me_ feel good."

"Please Kevin…" He flushes even more at what he is going to say next and adverts his gaze to his shiny black shoes to save himself some mortification.

"Hm?"

"T-To perform oral sex in such a filthy place." His mind drifts back to just last week where he found himself stuck in the same situation. The football captain had trapped him in the locker rooms and after harassing him almost to the point of breaking he demanded the Edd provide him relief. This ended with him on his knees; sucking the captain off until he came in his mouth. Something he is not too keen on repeating in such a place…or at all, is what he should be thinking. "That is truly too much to ask of me. I could never do such an irresponsible thing. I-If you need me to that badly…I-I can come over today after our remaining lessons." What is he saying!? He should not be consenting to such inappropriate and deviant acts at all!

"Hmm." When he looks up he almost dies when he spots the wide grin his neighbor is sporting. He looks very pleased with himself and Double-D cannot help but shudder as he sends a lecherous gaze up and down his half-nude body. "Tempting but, no. Don't worry double-dweeb. In my dream we were doing something else anyway. Something I never thought of before."

The implications of that vague statement combined with that smirk is doing little to keep the class president from worrying. Anything Kevin has in mind can only end in an embarrassing mess for him. Despite this, his inquisitiveness eventually gets the best of him and before he can help himself he stammers out in a voice barely above a whisper, "Then w-what were w-we doing in that dream?"

"I'm no good at explaining and rambling on like you do. How about I just show you?" They both know he does not need an answer to proceed. All at once, Kevin grabs him by his lithe shoulders, turns him around, and shoves him back into the stall door. His muscled body soon follows suit; pressing into his back and urging him forward even more.

If Double-D had not braced his palms on the door then his face would be smashed into the germy surface. "C-Careful! What are you-!" The answer to his unfinished query comes in the form of a hard cock rubbing up against his bare bum. "K-K-Kevin?"

"Ssh now, enough talk."

"Ah!" The jock accentuates his command by slapping the exposed ass on display for him. Instead of letting go, grabs a handful and grinds himself against him. As he buries his face into his exposed shoulder he cannot stop himself from biting down on the sensitive flesh. "O-Ow, Kevin please…do not leave a mark." No promises. He can feel the lithe body in front of him tense in anticipating as he continues to move his arousal across his backside. Every time he lunges into the valley in between his cheeks, Edd jumps and tenses up even more; providing delicious friction in the form of pressure. Soon he can feel himself becoming slick with nervous sweat and pre-cum from the abrasive jock. Despite his rigid posture, it feels amazing and Kevin can hardly tear himself away from his pert bottom. He could spend all day squeezing and humping up against that ass and relishing in those tiny squeaks and gasps the other lets out in response, but he has other plans. Grabbing his throbbing cock in one hand he angles it lower, to the gap between the other's thighs. Edd startles and looks down to see the head of the teen's shaft lodged between his trembling thighs. More than see it, he can feel it when he suddenly continues his previous thrusting; massaging his sack in the process. "W-What—oh, ah oh."

"Feels, mm good right?" He is not wrong but, that does not mean it is not humiliating. Not that it matters much for the time being. The genius is finding it harder to hold onto his sensibilities as he continues to piston between his thighs and nearly looses it when the ginger reaches around to stroke his stiff rod.

"Ah, ah Kevin w-wait, I—ung, I'm—"

"Gonna' shoot already? Fine, but first close your legs a little more."

"L-Like this?" At this point Edd is having a tough time standing on his trembling legs but, he tries to close them nonetheless. Kevin's tight grip moves from his waist to help him clench his legs together before latching onto his target once again. Like before he increases the speed of his strokes exponentially; filling the bathroom with hard breathing and the slick noises of his wet hand working his cock. "Ah, ah ooh—"

"Go on. Cum."

"Nyaaah~" It is almost as if his body was waiting for the bully's permission. As soon as the words leave his mouth, Edd's mounting pleasure reaches its' peak and rushes from his body in a strong white load of lust. The force of it almost sends him to his knees but, Kevin's tight grip keeps him from sagging to the floor.

"Oh no you don't. We're not finished until I get mine. Hold on." If Edd thought his passionate thrusting were vigorous before, they are nothing compared to the way he is propelling him forward now. He cannot hear his own gasping over the loud smacking of the muscular teen's hips slamming into his plump bottom. Each lunge forward pushes his nose into the stall and almost sends him to the floor but the jock's powerful arms act as anchor as he holds onto them for dear life. As he rushes towards his own orgasm, the stall door squeaks and whines in protest of the harsh battering it's receiving. After a few more thrusts, everything comes to a halt as Kevin holds himself in position and spills his seed all over the boy's lower body. "Ungh—fuck!" His firm body finally relaxes as he comes down from his post-orgasmic high and settles himself against the nerd's back.

They stand there trying to catch their breaths for a while; not speaking or moving until Edd's weaker body can take no more. "K-Kevin if you could?"

"Huh? Oh, right." After stepping back and zipping himself up the high schooler takes his seat back on the toilet and watches as the flustered dork tries to make sense of what just happened.

"Oh dear, oh dear so messy. So filthy, ugh." He is in a fit of germophobic distress; tearing tissue from the roll and trying to take care of the drying mess staining his red thigh high socks while trying to keep his clothes off the floor and away from the cum all over his body. "I am going to need to scrub for hours with my disinfecting soap and—oh dear, there is still two classes left. I cannot go to class like this but—"

"Heh."

"This is no laughing matter Kevin!"

"Alright, alright." The hothead sighs after spying the tears threating to spill from the sensitive boy's eyes. "How about I drop you off home?"

"What about your lessons?"

"I was going to skip the rest anyway."

"Appalling!"

"Do you want a ride or not?!"

"O-On your motorcycle? That is such a dangerous mode of transport, surely—"

"Alright fine, go to class covered in my spunk. See if I care."

A scarlet blush tints his cheeks as he pulls up his pants and shakes his head. "N-No, I'll go with you."

"Alright then," He shoves his hands in his pockets as they exit the stall and he posts against the wall as Edd washes his hands as thoroughly as possible. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Wash your hands!"

"Tsk, you're so annoying." As he follows the president's instructions a thought occurs to him. "Oh yeah, come over tomorrow."

"Hm? Why? You have not given me any of your assignments to complete."

"I'm taking you up on your offer to come over after school and take care of me." The way he smirks and raises his eyebrows leaves no question about the pervert's intentions; making Double D stammer and blush once more.

"P-Pardon? I was under the impression that what we just did substituted that offer—"

"Stop assuming you know it all."

"But—"

"I expect you at my house right after school. Don't you dare keep me waiting. Let's go now."

Edd's mouth hangs open in disbelief as the touted rebel strolls out of the bathroom as though he owns the world. He knows he should object, complain, do something—anything, but he also knows that he will be at his neighbor's house as soon as class lets out. He can only hope that he will leave with his neighbor's home with his virtue intact.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I should continue this in another stand alone one shot. Like the first one-shot, "Because I Said So", it is loosely connected to this one, so it would be that kind of things if you guys want to read it. Let me know.**


End file.
